Gastric cancer is the second leading cause of cancer death worldwide. Screening programs have had a significant impact on mortality in settings such as Japan. Nearly 70% of cases occur in low/middle income countries (LMICs), where endoscopy resources are traditionally limited. The present invention relates to endoscopic systems and methods and, more specifically, to endoscopic screening mechanisms.